What is a Hero?
by daxy
Summary: Summary: Horatio receives a anonymous letter that brings a lot of light to his life.Sequel to “I miss you Ray”.


**Summary: Horatio receives a anonymous letter that brings a lot of light to his life.**

**Sequel to "I miss you Ray".**

Horatio sighed as he sat down in his office chair. It had been a little more than a week since Tim had died and he had talked to Raymond. He still didn't know what to do. Should he continue to live his miserable life or should he just use his gun against himself?

Whatever he decided it had to wait. His team was very emotional right now and probably wouldn't be able to survive if he died now. He was just sinking deeper and deeper into darkness and no one was there to pull him back.

He looked at his stack of files and groaned, he hated paperwork. Then he saw an envelope at the top of the stack, he opened the envelope and inside he found a letter. Not a letter that had anything to do with work, no this letter was anonymous.

_What is a hero?_

_That question I've been thinking about my whole life, and I've been trying to answer it my whole life. I never found an answer until a week ago._

_A hero can be anybody, like someone giving a homeless person twenty bucks, just so that person can get food for the day. It may not be a lot of money, but its enough to at least keep someone alive for another day and not die alone on the streets._

_A hero can be a soldier fighting for the country, keeping the country's citizens safe. That soldier may have to be abroad several months, missing the birth of his child, missing birthdays and Christmas's, but that soldier is going to keep several million people safe._

_Doctors and paramedics are also heroes. They take care of people when they get hurt and sometimes they have to give bad news to families, breaking their hearts._

_For some people a singer is a hero, Michael Jackson is a hero for a lot of people. Some people could never be happier then when they hear a Michael Jackson song. They can listen on his and other singers songs for hours just so that they can feel good for a day._

_Everybody has their own hero. Its someone that simply makes them whole._

_It can be a teacher, working hard with teaching kids stuff just so that they can get a education and later in life a job, so that they won't end up on the streets, being that homeless person receiving twenty bucks._

_A hero can your parents, a dog, a movie star or a scientist that died several decades ago._

_A hero can be Superman, or Spiderman, all those classic heroes with powers._

_A hero can also be police officers, CSI´s, lab techs and a coroner._

_Every police officer risks their lives when they're at the job, as you never know if you might die when you stop a car, or when you're going to a crime scene. _

_We all process evidence to bring closure for the families to the victims, and the smallest piece of DNA or bullet can crack a case wide open._

_I found my hero… you. You come to work everyday, you come in before everybody else and you're still at your office when everybody goes home. You commit to your job 110 and you touch a lot of people on the way to justice._

_No matter how hard life can be sometimes, and no matter how creepy murders we have , you believe that there's something good in life. You keep everyone going when it gets too hard and you're the rock that everybody leans on, but even the biggest rock may fall sometimes and then that rock is going to have to trust the smaller stones to help him._

_Knowing that you will never stop fighting for justice, that you will never stop bringing closure to families who just lost a loved one is what makes a lot of people in the lab to come to work everyday._

_You are an inspiration for everyone and without you there's no us._

_You may not have any super powers, as you may not be able to fly or shoot spider webs, but you're still a hero. You're my hero and I don't ever want to hear you say what you said last week, when you talked to your little brother. What will happened to the stones if the rock falls? _

_Signed, one of one the many people living in Miami._

Horatio wiped the tears away from his eyes. He had never been so touched by a letter before.

Maybe there actually was someone out there who needed him.

He felt lighter and happier than he had in many weeks now and suddenly that stack of paperwork didn't feel so sickening anymore. He took the first file and started reading through it, than he made a mental promise to himself to stand against the temptation of finding out who wrote the letter, maybe it would be best not to know who wrote it.

Eric looked at Horatio, he had read the letter and it had worked just as he had planned. At least tonight Eric could sleep well knowing that he had touched Horatio with that letter and that maybe things would turn around.

He was glad that he had decided to go see his uncles grave that exact day, if he hadn't heard Horatio that maybe he wouldn't come in for work one day.

**AN: I saw Spiderman one day and simply started thinking about what a hero really is. I have many heroes, its my whole family and of course my friends, without them I don't know if I'd live. **

**I want to thank my beta, Queen Sunstar! **


End file.
